Unconditional love
by NiiniiXpuff
Summary: just a one shot about kuki and wally hehe v


**Unconditional love**

**another story by: me**

**Okie this is my first time at a one-shot, i kept thinking to myself oh should i make this a long story, or a short one, so i decided to make it into two parts, xD this as you can tell is the first part ^^, it takes place in there teen years, and i plan to make the second part to this one-shot take place when there adults, and there going to get married teehee (therefore the title) - "unconditional love" Please enjoy, and pwease review too hehe ^.^**

Kuki's POV earlier that day : The question wrung in my head, it was all i could ever think about. Should i ask him, should i not. I was in a constant debate with MYSELF! I love wally, i alwayshave, and always will. I want to tell him so badly how i feel, but im scared of what he'll say. So lately i've been thinking, thinking of a way to tell him, tell him what ive been longing to tell him ever since we were in diapers. But the real question was how? how should i tell him, when should i tell him. Ugh im so annoyed with myself. Come on! It's now or never kuki, were 16, i need to get some answers to these questions, or ill never be able to live with myself! Ill always be that girl who couldn't admit her feelings to the one she's loved for so long, ill be the girl who grows old by herself with 30 cats, although kitties are cute but still! I don't want that! I got to tell him.

Wally's POV earlier that day : Kuki hasn't been herself lately, she seems as though she's in deep thought, and that somethings on her mind. I wish she would tell me, after all i do love her. I always have, and well i always will, I just wish i wasn't chicken enough to tell her. Argh i hate myself! Come on wally! You can do this! Just muster up the courage and tell her how you feel mate, tell her how you felt all along. Id do ANYTHING for her, that's how much i love her. UGH! I can't go on like this, denying how i feel about her, acting as if i dun feel the way i do, everything she does gets my stomach in knots, when she giggles, or when she smiles, when she hugs me, the way her eyes sparkle when we look at the stars. That's it! I got to tell her, i just gotta.

And so that day came, it wasn't like any ordinary night. We were both sitting outside looking up at the stars, and the moon like we normally do. It's a night the two of us will never forget."wally?" "yah kooks" i asked still starring up at the sky, trying to figure out what was prettier, the moon kuki loves so much, and the stars that surround it, or her. It wasn't that hard to figure out. "Isn't the sky beautiful?" she said her eyes gleaming, and sparkling as she said it. "Yah it is" i agreed, although my heart was aching for me to say "No kooks, your wrong! Your way more beautiful in my eyes!"

Kuki smiled, but then she frowned. I noticed of course, and i questioned her about it. "kooks" "heh heh yes wally..." I turned my attention from the sky to her. "you haven't been yourself lately, is there anything bothering you? you know you can tell me anything, i hate seeing you not your bubbly, hyper happy self" I felt a blush coming on, so i tried to avoid eye-contact, i failed. Kuki looked at me. " im sorry wally, i didn't mean to worry you, it's just i have so much on my mind, so many questions im dying to ask, but im scared..." She looked away aswell, trying to avoid eye-contact with me.

I looked up at her and said, "Questions, what kinna questions kooks? tell me!" She stuttered while replying. "i..i don't know w-wall..y..." she said in a whisper. "i want to tell you" she said, her cheeks turning to a shade of pink. "but i don't know how to..." I looked at her. "Are they about me?" She stayed silent. "are they about you?"Again she stayed silent. I took a chance, and then said "are they about us?" I gulped and blushed, she blushed aswell, but still she said nothing and looked away. "kooks..." I said. "Kuki..." "Kuki sanban!" She looked at me. "Wally" she said, her voice high.

That's when i risked it all, i grabbed her by the shoulders, and looked straight into her eyes. "how about we play a game" i told her. "a game" she said in a curious cute voice, her cheeks a tint of red. I smiled, and said "yes a game, here's how it works, we'll ask eachother questions, and the catch is you have to answer them honestly, kay kooks?" "hehe otay wally, that sounds easy enough..." "ill go first" i said with a smile. "hmm kuki, do you like rainbow monkeys?" She started giggling. "wally, hehe silly of course i do, but maybe not as much as i did when we were little."

"Phew i replied, that's ah good thing, cause those things used to creep me out." I said back, and chuckled. "okie, okie my turn, she said excitingly, hmm when did you get soooo tall?" Kuki emphasized on the 'sooo' part, i couldn't help but laugh. "what kinna question is that missy?" I looked at her with a smirk, she just smiled "what i was just wondering." We both laughed as i answerd. "when we hit our teens" After a few more silly lil questions, and alot of laughs here and there, that's when things started getting quiet.

We were laying side by side, looking up at the stars, until we both decided it was to quiet! "kooks" i said, "wally" she said, both at the same time. I rubbed the back of my head alittle embarrassed, and she just giggled as her cheeks turned red. "you go first kooks" i said "no you can silly" she said. It was silent again. She sighed. 'com'on kuki, tell him, tell him in a tiny way, and see where it goes' Here goes nothing. "Wallabee beatles" i said. He looked straight at me. "yes kuki sanban?" I smiled. "thank you" i said. "thank you?" he replied.

"For what kooks?" I sat up, and looked at him. "for everything, for being there for me when i needed you, for protecting me 24/7, for making sure no one hurt me, for being sweet, and tolerating all the times i made you play with me when we were kids, for coming to the mall with me, while i tried on outfit after outfit, for just being you!" she said. As i was about to speak, she contiuned. "wally, i don't know what id do without you, you..r you..r everything to me, if i never met you i...i-i..." I looked at her, my heart was pounding out of my chest, i couldn't believe what i was hearing. I had to tell her i had too.

"Wally i..." "kooks, i have to tell you something..." She starred up at me, her eyes filled with wonder. "what is it walls? are you okie? did i say something wrong? oh im so sorry wally, i hope i didn't make you feel weird, ooohh, i should have just..." I chuckled. "Your so cute kooks..." She looked up at me shocked, yet smiling. "Me, cute? you think im cute walls?" she giggled and blushed. "of course i do kooks, i always have, now listen it's my turn to talk aight?" I looked her in the eye and give her a grin. She nodded her head, her eyes gleaming, and sparkling even brighter than usual, i couldn't help but have a smile planted on my face too.

"Kooks, you have been my best friend ever since we were lil, your cute, peppy, bubbly, sweet, fierce, funny, suprisingly strong, haha your alot of things" i chuckled rubbing the back of my head, i could feel myself getting nervouser by the second. I gulped and continued. "i dun know what i would have ever did if i never met yah, you've done so much for me, listened to me, hugged me when i needed it, comforted me when everyone couldn't care less, calmed me down everytime something didn't go my way, you mean so much to me, and im sorry it took me this long to fess up..." I grabbed her hands, and pulled her into me.

"I love you kuki, i love you, i always have, and i know i always will." There we were, she was in my arms, in a tight embrace, her hair, her scent, her warmth, her body against mine, just kuki and me. All i could hear was her sniffling into my chest, tears dropping down her pink streaked cheeks, as she looked up at me with her deep violet eyes. "W...wall...y, you don't know how much i...i have been waiting to hear that, i kept trying to tell you the same thing all this time, i...i just couldn't, i...im so sowwie..." I laughed, as i took my thumb and wiped a tear from her eye.

"Ohhhhh kooks, you dun have anything to be sorry about love, all that matters is that you know now..." She smiled. " hehe yah your right walls, that's all that matters" she giggled, as she tightened our hug. "Wally?" "yah kooks" i said with a smile my arms still wrapped tightly around her. "does this mean were actually a couple now?" I smirked and said in a sarcarstic, playful way "what do yah think?" She giggled, and said "we'll it's about time mister" she pulled away from our hug, her hands on her hips. I just chuckled, "oh yah, miss sanban" I give her a sly look and grabbed her, she starting giggling as i did, and then she looked straight into my eyes, that's when i kissed her.

Something i wanted to do for so long. It lasted forever it seemed until we broke apart. I was speechless, and she was breatheless. "i love you wally" was what she said after gaining her breathe back. "I love you so much, always have, and i always will, i couldn't love anyone better" she smiled as i grabbed her and pulled her into my lap, there we sat starring up at the stars once again, my arms around her waist, her head on my chest. A perfect endding to a magical night, and a beautiful start to an "unconditional love"

**THE END~**

**well i hope you guys enjoied my one-shot ^.^ as i said i will be making a second part to this, in which they are adults and will be getting married hehe, so please be patient dearies^.~ anywho pwease review, and thank you so much~ Love me xoxo**


End file.
